Innocence is Lost
by Lilith Lunatic
Summary: Just a short story of how Riku and Sora make some realizations and changes after KH2. Yaoi, if you don't like the couple or slight Kairibashing, rad anyway, I accept flames. Used to burn Namine at the stake.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence is Lost**

I look at you, sitting on the trunk of the paupu and staring off into the golden horizon. I'm in-between you and her like I used to do when we were children. Huh, funny that, little more than a year ago we were like we are now and I consider us children. I desperately want to tell you I never liked her like that; I only wanted to be closer to you. But it doesn't make you jealous or peeved as it once would have, you just continue to stare off towards nothing, your eyes not the ones I remember.

You're much older, though we are considered children by age, the numerals unreflecting of maturity and inner wisdom. We do not speak, for we don't have to, now that she has left, we don't have to pretend for her sake. She wants, not for us to be alright or happy, but for everything to go back to normal- whatever that is. She doesn't understand the way we do.

I realize I'm staring at you now, and I turn back to the horizon, hoping you didn't notice. The sun sinks lower, night falls faster, twilight ready to make a brief appearance before succumbing to the light of the moon and stars. The worlds age as do we, one more day gone into eternity… into oblivion.

_Are you sure you can trust Riku, Sora?_

His words sting because I know you couldn't answer, if you did, I didn't hear, and it was probably no, you can't. But it's alright, I don't even trust me.

You and I have seen too much, been through too many trials and hardships on different sides and the same one, but we still have to face what's coming. I know you have a job to do, as do I, so I'll just say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Sora," I say, standing straight, my back leaving the trunk. I walk down the bridge with no intentions of going "home," but in my own way I am, back home into the darkness. You won't know, you probably won't care, for your mission starts soon enough.

I'll be there in the shadows, watching over you as I've always done, making sure you don't lose yourself in it all, making sure you keep your Light, and I don't mind because I've already lost everything and have nothing left to lose.

Nothing but you, Sora.

---

**Chapter One of a sort-of ongoing story. Review please! All are welcome.**

**Lilith**


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence is Lost**

I know you're staring at me, but not really seeing. Your thinking because that's what you do. Me? I tend to run straight into the middle of things, losing sight of which way is up. But everything comes out all right, I fight until can't anymore, and then I think. I think of you and that renews my stamina. I was fighting to find you in the first place.

You stand in the middle, not in the way like you used to be because I don't get jealous like that anymore…

She puts her hand on your shoulder, says, "See you two tomorrow" and leaves, and I do get jealous, but not _of_ you. I'm jealous _for_ you. That sounds odd.

You're still staring.

Stop it.

You're still staring, but not saying anything. It's awkward, but a silence that's alright to have. We don't have to say anything. Kairi doesn't get it, and I doubt she ever will. She's too set on everything going back to normal. I can't believe I ever liked her like that; she's so selfish. I realized a while back that I didn't like her anymore, that I was really searching for you, that I loved you, and that a part of me always had.

We're so much older now, so very different, but when I'm with you, close by you, I feel simple, clean, and ready to face what's ahead.

"Goodbye, Sora," you say, leaving me here on the tree. That's wrong, you never say goodbye, only goodnight or see you later. But I understand.

You're leaving; I trust you Riku; I'll be your Light because I can't watch you fade into the Dark again.

You're leaving because you have to; I'll have to leave soon enough for anther adventure…

But I'll miss you, Riku. I'll follow you; I'll search for you. I'll love you.

I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence is Lost**

_Six years later…_

It looks the same as it did six years ago, exactly the same as it did on that night, but why would it change? No one has been here in six years, no one knows how to find it.

No one but Riku and Sora.

It's dark, like always and the tide thunders as it rolls in under the moon light, and Riku is anxious. He doesn't know what to say to the smiling man standing before him.

He doesn't have to know.

Sora leans forward, pulling the taller Riku into an awkward but kind hug, just glad to see him again.

There are no words spoken, there are no words needed.

After all, it's kind of hard to say anything with someone else's tongue in your mouth.

---

**Finally finito! Hope you liked it, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Lilith**


End file.
